mariokart_doubledashfandomcom-20200213-history
KaRtS
Karts There are twenty-one karts available in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, notable for having different designs and appearances, depending in the character selected to drive a vehicle. Every kart has three ratings, rated by the number of stars. The maximum amount is five. *'Acceleration:' How quickly a kart can achieve its top speed. *'Speed:' The level of top speed when kart goes forward. *'Weight:' The weight of the kart. Just as the characters are classified according to their weights, karts are split into three groups in size with some general characteristics: *'Light:' Lightweight karts show a nice acceleration but poor top speed and low weight. They can be easily bumped away by heavier karts. They do not lose a lot of speed when they go off course. *'Medium:' Medium-weight vehicles show average top speed and acceleration. Some karts within this group have slightly varied stats, though. *'Heavy:' Heavyweight karts have the highest level of weight among the karts, capable of knocking apart light and medium vehicles. Many of these show high top speed, although their acceleration and off-road are fairly poor. Each combination of characters will also determine the class of kart that will be used for the race. The table to the top right means the resulting vehicle according to the size of the characters. An exception to this rule is the Parade Kart, where all the characters, regardless of weight, can drive on it. It is unlocked by completing All-Cup Tour in Mirror Mode. KARTS IN GAME: Karts and Details in game *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:RedFire.jpg Red Fire Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 3 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Greenfire.jpg Green Fire* Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2 Weight: 2 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mkdd_heart_coach.jpg Heart Couch Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Weight: 3 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:BloomCoach.jpg Bloom Couch* Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 2 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mkdd_turbo_yoshi.jpg Turbo Yoshi Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Weight: 3 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Turbobirdo.jpg Turbo Birdo* Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 4 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:GooGoobuggy.jpg Goo G'''oo Buggy Speed: 1 Acceleration: 5 Weight: 2 '''LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Rattlebuggy.jpg Rattle Buggy* Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Weight: 2 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Toadkart.jpg Toad Kart* Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Weight: 2 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Toadettekart.jpg Toadette Kart* Speed: 1 Acceleration: 5 Weight: 2 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mkdd_koopa_dasher.jpg Koopa Dasher Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Weight: 2 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Parawing.jpg Para-Wing* Speed: 1 Acceleration: 5 Weight: 2 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mkdd_dk_jumbo.jpg DK Jumbo Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2 Weight: 4 HEAVY *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Barreltrain.jpg Barrel Train* Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2 Weight: 3 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mkdd_koopa_king.jpg Koopa King Speed: 5 Acceleration: 1 Weight: 5 HEAVY *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Bulletblaster2.jpg Bullet Blaster* Speed: 4 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 1 LIGHT *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_car.PNG Wario Car Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2 Weight: 4 HEAVY *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Waluigiracer.jpg Waluigi Racer* Speed: 3 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 3 MEDIUM *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Piranhapipes.jpg Piranha Pipes* Speed: 4 Acceleration: 2 Weight: 5 HEAVY *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Boopipes.jpg Boo Pipes* Speed: 2 Acceleration: 4 Weight: 5 HEAVY *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Paradekartart.jpg Parade Kart* Speed: 4 Acceleration: 3 Weight: 4 ANY WEIGHT * is unlockable http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Mario_Kart:_Double_Dash!!&action=edit&section=22 editWeight Scale For some karts, although it may appear they have the same weight in-game, they may actually be slightly heavier or lighter than the other. The list below displays all the karts from heaviest to lightest. If any karts are tied in their weight position, they cannot knock each other significantly. Note: In Battle Mode only, the Goo Goo Buggy's weight is tied with the Bullet Blaster. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Mario_Kart:_Double_Dash!!&action=edit&section=23 editAcceleration Scale Despite what the stats display in-game, they can be deceptive. Below is the actual acceleration scale, based on how quickly karts accelerate from 0 mph. to 40 mph..The scale is from best accelerator, to worst accelerator.